Icha Icha Panic!
by BitterEloquence
Summary: Sometimes there's only so far an obsession can go until it becomes unhealthy as Iruka discovers the hard way. Fluffy KakashixIruka drabble brought on by Crack Bunnies and amusing conversations with Demondreams


Title: Icha Icha Panic

Author: Bitter Eloquence

Comments: Sometimes there's only so far an obsession can go until it becomes unhealthy as Iruka discovers the hard way.

Disclaimer: I tried bribing Jiraiya with pin-up girls but he still wouldn't give me either Icha Icha Paradise or Naruto..drat...

-------------------------------------------

Iruka awoke in the middle of the night to find the familiar warmth of his lover gone. A sleepy hand felt out Kakashi's side of the bed only to find the sheets rumpled and stone-cold, proclaiming the fact that the silver-haired jounin had been gone for a while now. Sleepy dark chocolate eyes opened weakly and a grumble rose in Iruka's throat as he sat up. Damn Kakashi, where had he wandered off to now? Knowing his luck, the jounin had left on another of his missions without even waking bothering to wake the chuunin up.

Planning rather gruesome punishments for his lover if that was the case, Iruka stumbled out the bedroom door only to blink against the stabbing bright light pouring out of his kitchen. There was a curse and the sound of paper crumpling before a balled-up wad of discarded paper sailed out of the kitchen to smack Iruka right dab in the middle of his forehead. That had the chuunin reeling for a moment, not from the force of the blow of course, but rather from his sleepy mind trying to grasp the fact that he'd just been hit in the forehead by a piece of paper. A quick look around showed a veritable avalanche of balled-up pieces of paper laying around his living room

Another string of low, furious curses could be heard then as the sleepy-eyed Iruka stumbled into the kitchen. As he half-expected, he found Kakashi there erasing something on a piece of paper like a man possessed. That normally impassive and blank face was stormy with annoyance and even the crimson Sharingan was revealed and swirling with anxiety as the jounin tried to…wait…was that a drawing?

"Kakashi….what the hell are you doing at four in the morning?" Those annoyed eyes snapped up from the paper, the swirling wheels of the Sharingan eye almost dizzying in it's intensity as Kakashi looked to his lover. The battle aura in the room was all but palpable and Iruka swallowed nervously while holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Kakashi? What's going on?" Slowly, some kind of sanity returned to Kakashi's eyes and the bloody-tide of his intensity abated to leave one very relieved chuunin standing in the doorway.

"I'm trying to work, shhh….." And with that, the jounin turned his attention back to the paper. Flabbergasted, Iruka just stood there with a surprised look on his face. Concern warred with annoyance at his lover then as he rubbed sleepily at his eyes and tried to shake the sleep from those dark lashes.

"What's so important that you'd stay up half the night…." Came that sulky grumble then as he stepped up behind Kakashi to peek over his shoulder. "What the hell? Why are you drawing stick figures screwing like bunnies, Kakashi? Have you completely lost your mind this time…." Wondering if he'd have to start weaning his perverted lover off of Icha Icha Paradise before it truly ruined the jounin's life, Iruka stared down at the silver-haired man with open surprise and confusion on that handsome visage.

"They're not stick figures!" Sharingan Kakashi was pouting like a three-year old who'd been told to take a nap. Even his bottom lip stuck out in a petulant manner as he looked up at his lover with this pained and betrayed look on his face. "I'm trying to draw fan-art for the contest in Icha Icha Paradise. If I win I get a whole yearly subscription for free." An unholy cackle of glee could be heard then as Kakashi rubbed his hands together and grinned in an almost maniacal manner. Iruka could feel the vein in his forehead begin to throb.

"You're…staying up….all night to draw a picture so you can get free porn?" Kakashi should have been warned by the very slow and careful manner in which Iruka spoke. Naruto would have recognized that tone of voice as Iruka being one millisecond from nuclear meltdown and gotten the hell away from the chuunin but apparently Kakashi was more sleepy then thought because the mad-eyed jounin just nodded and grinned in a hopeful manner.

"Yep! I just have to get this line right…." Another dangerous twitch from the volatile chuunin and with a groan, all the tenseness ran out of Iruka. Why was he going to get angry at his lover for being who and what he was?

"You need help….you need some serious help." A tired hand rubbed at his forehead where a headache was beginning to throb and he ruffled Kakashi's hair in a wryly affectionate manner before leaning down to kiss him lightly. "Don't stay up too late with your stick-figures and be sure to pick up when you're done." There was a wry little twist of his lips then as he shook his head in a bemused manner. "…I'm going back to bed." A small snort of amusement threatened to bubble up from Iruka's throat when he realized that he'd found some thing at least that the famous Copy-nin genius couldn't do. That just amused Iruka to no end and he walked blearily back to bed with a mental promise to torture his lover tomorrow by showing him all the prize-winning artwork he'd done in school. It would be an apt revenge if nothing else…well…so long as he lived through Kakashi's fit of jealousy at least.

"They're not stick-figures!" Came that last protest from the pouting jounin as Iruka stepped into the bedroom.

Yes, that was most apt indeed. Iruka settled back into bed and pulled his nice warm covers back over his tired body to get a precious couple hours of sleep before his long day tomorrow. As he drifted off however, a faint smirk curved his lips as he considered whether or not to start with the male nudes or the female nudes first when he showed Kakashi his artwook.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
